Stolen
by sns1323
Summary: Susan/Caspian. What I believe should have happened at the end. Family or love? Oneshot to "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers!! Yes, it has been almost 2 whole years since my last story, I have almost changed my penname, but I'm writing again!! This time, for the Chronicles of Narnia, well, because Prince Caspian X and Susan Pevensie are DESTINED to be together…and I really don't care that C.S. Lewis said otherwise…So this is a one shot to Dashboard Confessional's "Stolen." It what I should believe have happened at the end of the book/movie. Let me know how you like it. Enjoy…**

* * *

Queen Susan, the Gentle sat on the shore of Narnia. It looked out onto the ocean, and she smiled as she felt the mist gently wisp across her cheeks. It was the first time that day that she had smiled.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced._

Not long before this moment, Aslan told Susan and Peter that they were growing too old to return to Narnia, and once they returned home, they would not be coming back. Peter had accepted this fate, believing what Aslan said as true, and he had learned all he could from this place, their home.

Susan, on the other hand, had to fight back tears that threatened to fall down her cheek.

"Susan, you know I only speak the truth, and what I believe is best for you and your siblings," Aslan had said in his strong, deep voice. They were walking through the halls around the courtyard, where Aslan was telling them their fate.

"I know Aslan, it's just…I do not want to go back to London. I'm finally home again, and-" Susan was cut off, because Caspian was standing in the courtyard they were walking around, looking right at her, and he would always take her breath away.

Aslan looked from the Queen to the King, silently realizing what had happened. He had not anticipated a Queen of Old to fall in love with the new Talmarine King. In that moment, Aslan knew their destiny was to be together, but he could not tell Susan.

"Susan, I will allow you to make a choice. You can go back to London with your brothers and sister, or you may remain here as Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Susan spun her head to look at the lion as they continued to walk down the hall.

"How come, Aslan, I feel a consequence to me staying here?" She asked, looking from her older brother back to the lion between them.

"Because, if you chose to stay here, it will be a very long time until you see your younger brother or sister again, and you will most likely never see King Peter again."

Susan stopped in her tracks. Now she had to decide. Was she to remain in Narnia, her only true home, or go back to England with her siblings, her only true family?

_  
Another sun soaked season fades away.  
_

Caspian paced his bedroom. He could not stop his heart from beating at a rapid pace. The look on Susan's face when she looked at him. She had looked worried, confused, and breathtaking, all at the same time.

King Caspian X knew he was in love with a Queen of Old, but he did not know if she felt the same. He hoped she would stay in Narnia long enough for him to figure out her feelings, and to give them more time together. Aslan had told him that later that day, he would tell the people of Narnia, that if they wanted to, they would go to the land of the Kings and Queen of old, and anyone would be allowed to go and start a new life.

_You have stolen my heart._

Swiping the hair from his eyes, he made his way to his balcony. From this spot, he could look out to the ocean and the shores, along with the mountain line in the far distance. Looking down towards the shore, he felt his skip a beat, because he could make out Queen Susan sitting on the beach, leaning back, face lifted towards the bright blue sky and warm, glowing sun.

In this moment, Caspian knew a part of him would die if she left Narnia again, because he would not be able to see her again.

_  
Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight._

Susan stood up, and walked along the edge of the water. The sand between her toes felt cool and soft. The sun beating down on her face felt inviting. The sound of the breeze through her hair and through the trees felt like home. She could not picture herself leaving this perfect world again.

She could not picture leaving Caspian behind.

Susan stopped in her tracks. She was had to decide between her family, or someone who she thought she loved. Love. The word terrified Susan, and thrilled her at the same time. But was she in love? Or was it a school girl's infatuation with a handsome, courageous, smart, funny, and amazing man? Even if it was love, did he feel the same way? Was it enough to leave her siblings, especially Peter, for many years?_  
_

Susan was a strong, powerful figure in her country. She didn't think such a decision would be able to tear at her from the inside. She was Queen Susan the Gentle. She was a queen of Narnia, and she was able to handle anything. Love was something new though, and caught her completely off guard.

_  
You have stolen my heart  
_

Later that day, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all sitting in the ruins of Cair Paravel, discussing what Aslan had told the two eldest Pevensie children earlier that day.

"…and Aslan is letting Susan decide whether or not she wants to stay in Narnia," Peter concluded his story, a hint of sorrow in his voice. He wasn't jealous, but he knew he would be sad if he was never going to see his sister again.

The two younger children looked at their older sister, with curious looks on their faces.

"Well, what are you going to chose Susan?" Edmund asked, blunt as always. Susan looked to her two younger siblings, trying to force a smile.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't had a lot of time to think about it," Susan answered, trying to be as honest as possible. The real truth was that she did not want to think about it. She wanted all her siblings to remain with her in Narnia; she did not want to be separated from any of them.

"I think you should stay," Lucy said, the other Pevensies turning to look at her. Susan found herself speechless.

"I mean, I think you'll regret it if you don't. We all know you love it here more than back in London, you've always had a special place in your heart from Narnia more so than any of us…and we know how you feel about Caspian." Lucy said the last part, looking down at her hands, which her folded neatly in her lap.

Susan looked at her little sister, forcing back the tears that where about to spill out of her eyes. She didn't realize that her feelings for Caspian were that obvious.

"Yea, Sue. I agree with Lucy," Peter said, in nearly a whisper, looking down. Susan and Peter had always had the closest relationship with each other, because they were the two oldest children. Susan could not force her tears back anymore, they freely fell down her face, and fell on the grass. "You love it here. You love Caspian. You'll see us again, I promise. You'll hate it back at London, and I can't stand to see you hurt more than you did last time we left. We WILL meet again, Sue. Nothing can stop the Kings and Queens of Old," Peter let a small smile creep onto his lips.

Susan looked at her older brother. She did not know what to say. She knew that they were right, but she didn't know yet if she could leave them.

_  
And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well._

"Your Majesty, Queen Susan requests your company in the courtyard," a servant said, bowing low to the king. Caspian looked up from behind his desk. He was reading over the new treaty he was writing that allowed Narnia and Talmarine to live in peace with each other. When the servant said Susan's name, he could feel his heart skip another beat.

"I wonder what she could want," he thought to himself. He fought with himself on whether or not he should try to talk her into staying with him in Narnia. Part of his mind told him to spill his heart out to her, while the other part told him there was no way she felt the same, she was a Queen of Old. 

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

Queen Susan had decided to tell Caspian what Aslan had told her before announcing it to the entire kingdom later that day. She sent someone to retrieve him and to tell him to meet her in the courtyard. They had very little time before the townspeople were going to arrive in the courtyard for Aslan's announcement.

She smoothed out her hair, and checked to make sure her dress was presentable before she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Queen Susan, how can I help you?" Caspian said with a bow of his head. He looked at her, and once again could feel his breath catch. Her long brown hair curled at the ends, her eyes sparkling, looking into his, as if she could see right through him.

"Caspian, you know you can just call me Susan," she said with a smile on her face. She drank in his strong features, his large, dark brown eyes, and his perfect facial structure. She thought she was crazy for thinking he could ever see her as anything more than a girl who happened to be a Queen.

"Susan," Caspian repeated, a smile revealing his perfect teeth. Susan looked at him, and realized there was a chance she would never see him again. Her face showed her feelings, because Caspian looked at her, concern across his face.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping not to hear what he was dreading would happen.

"Aslan told Peter and I that if we leave Narnia, we would not be coming back," She said. A dead silence fell between them. Caspian's heart sank. He felt a lump growing in his throat. What he had feared was becoming true. She was leaving.

"Oh. So, this is your last night in Narnia?" Caspian asked, not daring to meet her eyes. Susan looked at him, biting her lip and deciding how to tell him the news.

"Well, that's just the thing. Aslan is allowing me to decide my own fate. He is letting me chose England or Narnia," she said, hoping Caspian would say something to make up her mind.

Caspian's head shot up, and he couldn't hold himself back. His smile was a mile wide.

"And you've chosen Narnia?" Caspian asked, hoping for the answer he desperately wanted to hear.

Susan tore her gaze from his. She looked at the floor, "That's just it Caspian. I don't know yet. I have to chose my family or lo-" She stopped herself. She had almost said 'love.' She had almost just admitted to the man of her dreams that she was in love with him. Her cheeks grew pink and she quickly turned away, scolding herself for almost letting that word slip through her mouth. You would think, after being a Queen for 16 years, that she had learned to say things more carefully.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

Caspian looked at Susan. He wanted to lean in, kiss her, hug her, and just make everything easy for her. He wanted to protector her or her protect him. He remembered seeing her in battle, how she was able to defend herself as well as the most trained warrior in the entire kingdom. He had admired her spirit and bravery since the moment he laid eyes on her in the forest a month ago.

He would have sworn she was about to say "family or love." Was it possible? "Family or what Susan?" he asked, before realizing he might be setting himself up for heartbreak.

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

Susan turned around to face Caspian, without realizing he had closed the distance between them. She had to look up into his face. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Did he feel the same way about her? 

We all look like we feel

"Family or…love." She didn't know why, but she told him. Maybe it was his faint, yet distinct scent that got into her head. Or maybe it was the way she felt like she had known him for more than a month and could tell him anything, and how she remembered the fear she felt when she thought he had been killed in battle. Now was the moment of truth…did he love her back?

_You have stolen my,_

Caspian knew it in that moment that she had felt the same way about him. His mind was ecstatic. He had closed the distance between them, standing only a few inches away from the new found love of his life. But there was still a problem. How could he ask her to leave her family?

"What do your brothers and sister think?" He asked, lifting her chin with his forefinger, forcing her to look into his eyes. He loved her eyes. Wisdom and strength lay behind her eyes, and he wanted to explore them for the rest of his life.

"They think I should stay here. They think I'll regret returning back to London. I can't blame them. This is my home. I belong to Narnia, and Narnia belongs to me," she answered, looking up at Caspian. Tears glistening in the corners of her eyes; she tried so hard not to let him see her cry, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Before either one of them knew what was going on, Caspian and Susan both closed the last bit of space between them, and their lips met. This wasn't just a peck. It was the storybook "True Love's First Kiss" that Susan had always dreamed about. He brought his hands up to her face, and soon they were gently laid on her neck, holding her lips on his. Her arms were bent between them, allowing him to hold her.

They broke the kiss and just looked at each other, neither one of them moving. That was it. Her tears, again, fell down her face. She smiled up at him, and he brushed a tear away with his thumb,

"That is very cliché of you, Caspian," she said, smiling brightly up at him. He smiled back down to her. He kissed her again, only this time for just a moment. Susan felt her lips tingle when they met. Caspian felt his heart race.

"Susan, stay here in Narnia and marry me," Caspian whispered, embracing her in a hug. If this had been Susan's first trip to Narnia, she would have though she was too young to marry. But, because she had lived as a Queen of Narnia, she just looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Caspian, you have stolen my heart," she said, taking a step back, looking at her future husband, best friend, lover, and someone she knew was her soul mate.

"And you have mine," Caspian replied, gently kissing the back of her hand.

_  
You have stolen my heart_

**

* * *

**

Well, I do hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a bit rushed, but I just felt like whipping this story out as a warm up for my next Narnia fic. It'll be multi chaptered, so don't you worry. It just might be a while to get it going. Hope you enjoyed it!!

**SAM**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Ok. I hate it when people put up a page just to make an author's note, but I need help.

I am in the process of writing another story, and it's going to be multi-chaptered, as I said earlier. The thing is, I need an editor and a beta reader.

In my opinion, the editor is someone for content criticism and help, and the beta reader is mostly grammar and spelling corrections. I already have an editor, but I'm looking for a beta reader who I can count on with my chapters.

If interested, just leave a review or send me a private message. Thanks!!

Happy Writings.

Sam


End file.
